Two Thieves, Two Kings, One Love
by SelBells
Summary: My sister and I have been living on the streets since we were 14. We're soon caught by a borderline in Narnia. How will we cope.
1. Chapter 1

**Two Thieves, Two Kings, One Love**

**Chapter 1**

"Stop! Thieves!" I sighed as I ran out of the bread market. I love hearing the sounds of shouts in the morning. I'm Alexandra Holt. My sister, Deliah Holt, and I have been stealing for a living since we were fourteen.

Anyway, back to the stealing hist. I had just robbed a jewerly shop, and a market that sold fresh bread, juicy apples, and other sweet foods that made my mouth water. Laughing, I ran into the thick woods and into a shelter my sister and I had made out of gaint rock, covered by moss. I sat out the bread, jewerly, apples, and fresh water. Plus a couple of extra coins I had snagged. I tore the bread in half and started eating it, careful to enough for my sister when she gets back, wherever she was.

* * *

><p>Night came and my sister still wasn't back yet. Getting worried, I crept outside to the mouth of the cave and did our special little owl call. I sat in silence waiting for a reply.<br>Rustling came near my right, and my sister popped out from above a tree, hanging by her feet.

"You called?" She said giggling softly. She was now 16 and growing fast. She looked just like mother. Our _real_ mother had dark brown hair and eyes. Deliah got that trait. I got the fierceness, stealth, and intellengence. Deliah, from our _real_ father, got the humor, stubborn, hard-headidness, and a bunch of other childish things. From our father I got the honey-colored blonde hair and blue eyes.  
>I was 19 and in a couple of months was my 20th birthday. Which I was NOT looking forward too.<p>

Your probaly wondering why I keep saying _real_ mother and _real_ father. See when we were little our parents died in a mystery raid at the Calomormen borridor, so we were adoptted by Candance and Richard Holt. They look nothing like us. Deliah and I have soft, diamond shaped faces with kind eyes. Candance and Richard have pudgy faces, hard eyes, and thier noses stuck up like they'd just smelt three weeks old rotton meat loaf. It was almost pig-shapped.

I giggled at the thought. Deliah shifted next to me. I turned toward her to look at her sleeping face. It was late at night and we had went to bed with a full stomach, unlike the other nights before that.

I fingered the jewels next to me. Tommorow when dawn starts, I'll be on my way to the Troll Bridge. I always go there to trade in the jewels for money to give to our buyers when there are some parts of town we can't go in.

Deliah has never been to the Troll Bridge. The trolls would frighten her to death. They scared me the first time I went.

* * *

><p><em>I walked quietly through the woods to the Troll Bridge. It was dawn and I had left Deliah to sleep while I went to go trade some stolen jewels to the trolls for money.<em>

_I had been told by one of our stealing friends that I could get a lot of money by selling stuff to the trolls. He told me the directions and I was on my way there._

_I was nearing the bridge. Right at the edge of the boardwalk, I stopped. Something wasn't right, it was to quiet, by what the man said there should be lots of noise and grumbling from them. Today it was silent._

_"What do we have here?" A slimy voice said into my right ear. I quickly zipped around and was staring into the blackest eyes of a troll. It had green skin, greasy hair and skin. And thier clothes were made of leaves and was as dirty as thier faces. Thier eyes, how do I describe them. The whites of thier eyes were black. It was like looking into thier soul, black and cold like the stories._

_"I have something to trade with you." I said trying to regain my voice. I pulled the jewels from my pocket and laid them on the boardwalk. _

_One of the trolls crouched down to inspect them. They should be in good shape. I stole them just yesterday from a governess. The lady was to obscessed with flirting with the baker, that I just stole them right out of her purse. _

_After the troll was done inspecting them, he reached into his greasy pocket and pulled out 10 coins. A good vaule._

_Quickly taking them from his hands, I stuffed them in my pockets and ran from the bridge. Not looking back. The sun was almost fully up and I had to get back to Deliah before she woke and saw I was gone._

* * *

><p>The memory itself was making me tired. Finally after having my eyes open for what seemed like a year. Sleep took over my body.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Two Thieves, Two Kings, One Love**

**Chapter 2**

Morning came and I was sill sleeping in the cave with Deliah. I had skipped my vist to the Troll Bridge and slept in. What woke me up was the sun shinning through the cracks in the cave.

Waking up, I changed clothes. I changed into a white fur vest with a long-sleeve white shirt. Then into brown trousers and brown boots. I then pulled my hair into a loose, messy ponytail and pulled a teal green cloak over my shoulders. I woke Deliah up to do the same. Deliah changed into the same thing but with black vest and sleeves and black riding boots with trousers.

Your probably wondering two things; 1. Where did we find the clothes and 2. Won't we be hot?

We found the clothes in the dump on the Narnian border line. Who would want to throw this stuff out? I thought. And second when you're living in the forest in all diffrent kinds of climate, you learn to atapt quickly.

* * *

><p>Delaih and I were walking through the forest, trying to find either a lost carriage or dim-witted soliders passing through. Somthing rustled to our right. Deliah and I reached down toward our boots which we kept a small dagger on handy. Deliah looked over to the spot where the noise came from and saw some blood on a nearby tree. We then heard voices behind it.<p>

Quietly, I stalked over to the tree and looked behind it to see five gaurds, all clad in Narnian armor, trifling through a bag of what looked like jewles and food.

"Um," I said getting thier attention. "those are our snacks." I said. The men chuckled and pulled out thier swords. Delaih and I brandished our daggers. The men came at us and in five seconds they were dead.

I picked up the bag and triffled through it. There was apples, vegtelbles, bread, cheese, and jewles.

"That should last use till next week." Deliah said sticking her dagger back in her boot. I nodded and started heading back to the cave and put the bag into our secret stash.

* * *

><p>I got back just in time to have Deliah put a hand around my mouth and pull me into the underbrush.<p>

"What are you doing?" I maneged to mumble through her hand.

"There's a Narnian carragie that should be her in twenty minutes. If we act fast we can raid it." She said quickly looking around to see if anybody was listening.

"Well," I said getting up from the ground. "I have an idea." Deliah saw me looking at an ageing tree.

* * *

><p><em>Bang!<em>

The sound continouse sound a sword hitting the tree kept ringing in my ears. Deliah and I were cutting down a tree to stop the carraige from going past us. While the soliders our moving the tree, I can steal the goods.

The tree fell with a gaint thud. I'm pretty sure it shook the whole forest.

The wheels of a carraige sounded through the dirt road. I shoved Deliah up a tree and did the same to the one across from it.

If the kings and queens are in that carraige, I thought. This is gonna be good. As I thought the last sentence, and evil smile appeared on my face when the carraige came to a stop and I heard the door open.

"Worry not." A thick Narnian accent said. I turned from my spot up above to see two men come to the tree. One had black hair and pale skin with a blue tunic and brown trousers with a sword at his hip. I couldn't see his eyes, but I'm pretty sure they were black. He looked about Delaih's age.

The other one was tall and had honey-colored blonde hair and fair skin. He was wearing a black tunic with under-armor and black trousers. He also had a sword at hip. I couldn't see his eyes but on a guess they were probably green or blue. The man was my age at the least.

"It's not but a fallen tree." The honey-colored one said after the other to whomever was in the carriage. I looked into the carragie window and saw two figures form from shadows.

As the two boys walked over to the carraige, Deliah was preparing to jump on the nearest horse and I was planning on jumping onto the carriage and taking what ever was in a small bag or a piece of jewelery.

Looking again over my shoulder I saw the black haired one examine the egde of the tree, the _cut_ edge of the tree.

"What a minute," I heard him mumble. "look at the lines. It hasn't just fallen, it was cut." I smiled again evily, and readied my jump.

"It's an ambush!" The other one shouted.

Well spotted, I thought, but it was to late for the others. Deliah was down and so was I.


	3. Chapter 3

**Two Theives, Two Kings, One Love**

**Chapter 3**

I jumped down from my tree and landed square flat on the carraige top. I heard shierks come from inside. I leant over and grabbed the first thing my hand made contact with.

A small brown bag.

Jumping off the carraige, I ran quickly to catch up with my sister who was riding away on white horse.

She grabbed my hand and lifted me up behind her and we rode into the forest with the Narnian boys behind us.

* * *

><p>I had thought that we gotten rid of the boys, but I was soon wrong. I felt a hand close around my cloak and yank me off the end of the horse. My sister soon realized I was gone, but kept going since the black-headed one was catching up to her.<p>

I was struggling to get up but my cloak was slung around me so, imparing my movement.

"Show you face, you coward!" Two hands came on my shoulders and whirled me around to face the sunlight. The man above me was the honey-colored one. His hand, which was balled into a fist, lowered when he saw what I was. "You're a girl."

"Woman." I corrected. He swallowed hard, I actually heard him gulp. I smiled when his hand lowered all the way down. The edges of his mouth tilted slightly, so it was kind of a smile.

My hands gripped tightly on a large rock and I swung with all my might, hitting the boy in the jaw. He groaned as he held his bleeding chin. I jumped up and ran over to the brown horse he rode on, and put it into a run.

"You can't hide from me!" I heard him shout. I looked over my shoulder and gave him a smirk. "Wherever you go, I will find you." He shouted again. I chuckled in spite of his persistence.

Now, I thought. Time to find my sister.

* * *

><p>Deliah Holt<p>

I made my horse run as fast as it would go. I turned to look over my shoulder to see if the boy was still following me, and sure enough; he was.

He was the boy I saw with black hair and the blue tunic. He looked about my age and by his expression, he was mad.

I turned back to the front, but the only thing I saw was a low hanging tree limp. Three seconds later, I saw the back of the horse, which is NOT a pretty picture.

The tree limp had knocked my off the horse, and since my foot was still attached to one of the reins so I was being dragged along on the ground.

I was struggling to unhook my foot and I finally managed to do so, grabbing my dagger from my boot along with it.

Turning around quickly and pulling myself off the ground, I faced the boy who also jumped off his horse and drew his sword.

I let him make the first move, because as my sister told me; 'Always let your opponiet make the first move'

It was a brutle sword battle, ending up with me winning, I kicked him in the gut and then punched him in the jaw. I soon heard horse hooves coming from inside the forest and out came my sister, Alexandra, riding a brown horse. She quickly pulled me up onto her horse and we rode back through the forest with the Narnian boy shouting after us.

* * *

><p>We walked the rest of the way home, letting the horse return to its owners. I looked over to Alexandra who was triffling through the little brown bag she took from the carraige. She pulled out a necklace, bracelet, tira, and a small ring that would fit perfectly on her ring finger.<p>

Entering our cave, she set the bag down and pulled out a blanket that covered her little makeshift bed. I saw her then take back out the bag and examine the ring again.

I sighed. Before we left our kingdom. Yes we lived in a kingdom. Before we ran away from our castle, our father was making us get married, but since I was under age; Alexandra had to get married. But now since I'm sixteen, I'm old enough to get married.

Alexandra always said she wondered what a wedding ring would look like on her, but she never wanted to find out.

She always said she never wanted to get married, she says it ties you down. Having a husband doing everything for, not being able to go out by yourself with out your husband asstance. Him being afraid you'll get 'into trouble'.

* * *

><p>Alexandra Holt<p>

My sister soon fell asleep, but I stayed awake with the ring still on my finger. I sighed taking it off and putting it back into the brown bag. What would it be like to have a husband?

I fell asleep with that thought in my head. My dreams were filled with the memory when Deliah and I decided to run away.

_"Presenting!" Our royal annoucer shouted through the Great Hall of Thrones. My father had set up an appointment with the man I was suppose to marry. _

_The Duke of Bealoux. He was French. That was the only thing I new about him._

_"His royal Highness, Arnold. Duke of Bealoux!" The doors open and in stepped the next King of Archland. He was a well built man with orangish hair and tan skin. He wore Bealoux robes. A dark purple tunic with awards fastened to his shirt. He trousers were black and he had brown boots on with a black cloak flowing out behind him. He also wore a golden crown on his head that had jewels in it._

_He walked closer to the thrones, bowed low and kissed my hand._

_"It is a pleasure Your Majesty." He said with a slightly French accent. His lips lingered a little to long on m skin for my pleasure._

_I pulled my hand away quickly, to his shock. Apparently he wasn't used to not being liked by women._

* * *

><p><em>It was just after dinner that very same day. I had just gotten Deliah to sleep and I was staring out my window thinking of my new life.<em>

_I had put Deliah to sleep that night, crying. She was afraid if I married, I would run away with Arnoald and foreget about her._

_Run away with Arnoald, I thought._

_Run away with Arnoald._

_Run away._

_RUN!_

_I had just thought of the most brillant plan EVER! I jumped from my windowsill perch and ran over to my wardrobe. I grabbed my dagger, a few riding dresses, a large brown bag, and a map of the country._

_If your wondering why I have all this stuff on hand. I was an imangentive kid._

_I stuffed my items into the bag and snuck down into the kitchen to get some food for the journey._

_"The only way to not make Deliah cry and not to marry Arnoald." I whispered as I stuff food into the sac. "Is to run away." _

_With the last sentence, I turned, ran out of the kitchen, and into Deliah's room._

_She was still up, crying sllightly, reading a book. She looked up when she saw me enter._

_"Where are you going at this late hour?" She asked, looking up from her book._

_"You mean, where are **we** going?" I said pulling out a few dresses for her. "And the answer is, away." I grabbed her hand and headed for the door, but I heard voices outside._

_"New plan!" I whispered. Heading for the window, I threw the sac over my shoulder, grabbed Deliah' hand and took one big jump out the window. _

_We landed with a big thud._

* * *

><p>A twig snapped outside, making me wake. It was dawn and I had to go to the Troll Bridge to exchange the stolen items.<p>

I changed into the same thing I had on yesterday, except the color was brown. I walked outside and made my way down to the Troll Bridge.

Same path way, same sighting. Same... horsemen?

That wasn't reguarly there. Trying not to be seen, I scruddied up a tree and sat down on a limp to see what they were doing.

They had the armor on of my kingdom. Archland. They were talking.

"Have you seen any sighting of the princess?" One asked, circling around on horseback.

"No." The other said. "I haven't seen any sighting of them."

The other grumbled something uncomprehensive, so I was left wondering what they meant as the horsemen rode away.

Jumping down from the tree, I made my way over to the Troll Bridge and traded with the trolls.

They gave me 200 hundred coins. This will last us for a month.

* * *

><p>I walked back into the cave and laid back down for bed. Another twig snap.<p>

Another.

Then another.

I sat up, quickly waking Deliah. She was about to say something, but I shushed her and listened to the twigs outside snapping.

Getting closer.

Closer.

We rushed out of the cave to see what the noise was. I ran out onto a pile of leaves and shot up into the air.

It was a rope trap.

I was hanging up in the air and Deliah was next to in a diffrent rope trap. I was struggling to reach my boot that had my dagger in it.

Another twig snapped.

I looked toward the forest to see two people walking out.

The Narnian boys. With a smug look on thier faces.

They had kept to thier promise. Wherever we are, they will find us.


	4. Chapter 4

**Two Theives, Two Kings, One Love**

**Chapter 4**

I was groaning while Deliah was screaming. We were both struggling to get out of the rope snare.

I heard one of the boy's chuckle. I gave him an evil glare with my mouth hanging open. It was the boy with honey-colored hair.

"I told you I'd find you." He chuckled, while walking alongside his friend toward us. He came to a stop infront of us. "No matter what you do, we will always find you."

"Is this the only way you can catch a woman?" I asked, gritting my teeth and holding onto the ropes. "By intrapping her?"

"It's the only way to catch a thieving scum." The black-haired one said, crossing his arms, while his friend nodded into agreement.

My sister scoffed next to me. "Aren't you a real _Prince Charming_." She sneered while the boy looked down.

"We've have names you know." The blonde one said.

"Don't care," I cut. "Charming suits the both of you." I saw them blush and smile slightly. "Now cut me down, _Charming_." I mocked.

"I'll realese you when you return that brown pouch you stole, full of my jewels." The black one said, sounding older than his age.

I gave a thinking look, then shook my head, "Not the jewerly type."

"Indeed, I noticed." He said a smug look on his face.

"What is that suppose to mean?" My sister snapped, making both the men turn and face her. "Are you insulting us."

"Quite right, my apolgiges. How dare I cacth dispersions at the people who robbed us." The blonde said, infisizing the word_ rob_. "Where our the jewels?"

I smiled wickedly, and leaned closer to the ropes, infisizing and pronoucing every word. _"I sold them."_

Thier eyes both went into shock, including my sisters. I reminded myself that she doesn't know about the Troll Bridge.

"Wait, what?" All three of them said.

I gave my sister a look, then turned to the boys. "What do you care," I shouted down to them. "Don't you have a palace full of treasures somewhere?" I said furrowing my brow.

"Those were special," The blonde one siad walking closer. "Among them was a ring that belonged to my mother, that I was going to give to my-"

I cut him off. "The nag with the bad additude?" I heard the whole conversation in the carraige, and I don't know why I wasn't calling them Kings since they were the Kings and Queens of Old, according to the royal Narnian crest. Wether thier sisters were in the carriage or not, the whole time up in the tree, I heard nagging from inside the carraige, and either his sisters are really naggy or his was suppose to be courting and his to-be was with the two. "That's what this is about?"

"She's our sister." The black one said.

I looked over to my sister who was trying hard not to laugh, as me, and then I looked back at the men. "I've hope you've had good luck with that."

"That ring must be really ugly," my sister said. "to have agreed to give it to her." Actually the ring was quite beatuiful, but my sister only saw the far away version, not what I saw.

"Excuse me?" They both said, looking at her incredusly.

"I know how this works." Deliah replied. "Your giving the ring to your sister so one day when she finds a man she loves, he can give it to her after she gives it to him." I was even shocked of her knowledge of that stuff. "True love," she finished. "doesn't exsit. It's all arranged marriage and bussnieuss transactions. There's no such thing as love at first sight." She said, her voice getting louder at the last sentence, and her eyes coming to rest on the black-haired boy. "Or first kiss for that matter."

I finally pieced together the puzzle. "Let me guess," I said leaning back from the ropes. "The boy she's marrying, his kingdom wanted to take over yours and this is what, a last-ditch effort to avoid war?" I said coing close to the ropes again.

"It wasn't a take over, it-it's a merger." The blonde one stuttered out. "And frankly it's none of your concerne.

"Which kingdom is it?" I said with curiosty.

"That's none of your business."

"Which kingdom?" I cut him off again.

The black one sighed, "Baeloux." My eyes widened at the name.

"Is the man's name, Arnold?" I asked, hoping it wasn't. The boys nodded. "So that's what happened." I mumbled under my breath.

"No here is what's going to happen." The blonde one said. I gave him a look that was a pretned listening look. "I'm going to cut both of you down and then you are going to take us to whomever has my jewels."

"Mm-hmm." I said.

"And then, you're going to get my ring back."

"Mm," My sister said. "now why would we do that?"

"Because you don't want me to tell anyone who you two really are." The black one said with a smug smile. He reached inside his torso and pulled out a piece of paper. "Alexandra and Deliah of Archland."

On the paper was two drawings. One of me and one of my sister. It had big words at the top of the paper that said, **WANTED**.

Below our picture it had; **For crimes against the Queen.**

**MURDER,**

**TREASON,**

**TREACHERY**

For crimes against the Queen? We've never done any crime against our mother. Then again, Kandance never liked us very well anyway, but we've never done anything against her. Except runaway, stealing thier food, clothes, money, jewerly...etc.

Okay, maybe we have done something.

"Or I turn you over to the Queen's forces." He finished.

"And I have a feeling the Queen is not as, Charming as I am." The blonde one said smiling smugly.

I thought on it for a moment. "Well," I finally said. "I wouldn't wanna stand in the way of your sister getting true love." The blonde one, or should I know say High King Peter, took out his sword and swung it at the rope that was propelling us in the air.

"Aah!" My sister and I screamed as we literally felt our stomachs ove into our throats.

* * *

><p>Deliah was walking with the black boy, or shall I say King Edmund, while I was walking with King Peter in the front. Leading our way to the Troll Bridge.<p>

We walked across streams, up-rooted tree trunks that fell above a steep sliding slope.

I was having trouble walking across the tree trunk, afraid I might fall, when a hand reached out to me. It was Peter. I hesintely took it and he helped me across the trunk.

As we were walking through the woods, Deliah and Edmund got in front of Peter and I were walking behind them. I was fingering the necklace on my neck. I've had under my clothes so long, I forgot it was there. My real mother had given it to me before she died.

I saw out of the corner of my eye, Peter was looking at me.

"I thought you weren't the jewerly type." He said as he looked at the necklace. "What's that around your neck?"

I dropped the necklace back onto my chest. "Don't worry about it." I felt something warm press against my chest and then I felt the necklace being ripped off. Peter took it from my neck. "Careful!" I shouted, drawing Deliah and Edmund's attention. "It's my mother's! It's the only thing I have left of her!" I said trying to grab it. Peter's smirk on his face faltered, and his hand lowered. I was then quicklky able to snacth it back and tighten it in my fist.

"What's going on?" Deliah asked coming back to us.

"Nothing." I said, ushering her and Edmund back up to the front.

* * *

><p>We kept walking till we decided to make camp for the night. Deliah and I scouted ahead and found a cave in the crevis of a mountain on our way to the Troll Bridge.<p>

Deliah and Edmund decided to wait in the cave while Peter and I went to collect firewood.

We were past the mountains and made our way to a wilderness area.

"Look," Peter said as I knelt down to pick up a piece of firewood. "I'm sorry I took your necklace. I didn't know it belonged to your mother."

"It's fine, forget about it." I said picking up another one twig.

"No, it's not." He said grabbing me by the shoulders and pushing me against a tree. "If your mother is still alive, then why did you say it's the last thing you have of her?"

I pushed his hands off my shoulders and started to collect more twigs. "The Queen, isn't my real mother." I said sighing. "She's my step-mother."

He made an 'oh' sound. "When I was three, before Deliah was born, my mother was gravely ill. Her care-giver said she would never make it during child-birth." Tears were starting to form in my eyes as we made our way deeper into the forest. "She was right. My mother didn't survive child-birth and so on her deathbed as Deliah was in the nursery, she gave me this necklace. It is the only thing I have left of her and I'll die protecting it." I said as we came to a stopped in front of a new cave mouth. I looked down to my feet with shame. "To this day my family and I have always told Deliah a lie of how our mother died."

"What about your father?" Peter asked as the tempeture outside dropped and I could see my breath in front of my face. Tears spilled out of my eyes, but I hastily wiped them away.

"I don't really want to talk about it right now." I said with a watery voice. Something in the bushes rustled next to us making me turn and drop the firewood. Peter did the same.

A low growl sounded through the bushes as Peter unsheathed his sword and I removed my dagger from my boot. A bush across from us rustled. Then the bush next to me and then Peter, rustled.

Out came four wolves. All teeth barred, claws out, eyes wild with hunger. Peter moved me behind him and I wasn't going to argue, because me being out on my own long enough, nothing can prepare you for when your step-mother sicks the blood-hounds on you.

"Well what do we have here then." The leader of the group said. He had a deep voice and dark fur. "If it isn't the King of Narnia, accoumpined by our very own Princess of Archland." He chuckled.

"Give her over boy, and we won't damage that pretty little face of yours." Another said to my left.

"Over my dead body!" Peter said as he raised his sword a little higher.

The leader looked at all his followers a little shocked, then he turned back with a growl. "All right, I'm flexible." With a large growl he lunged at Peter.

* * *

><p>I screamed as Peter fell onto the gorund with a thud as the wolf above him tried to snap at his face. I felt a tug at the back of my cloak and I turned just in time to whack a wolf in the snout.<p>

To top of everything bad happening. It started raining. It was easy to see the wolfs eyes in the rain since they were glowing green. I heard a scream of pain behind me.

"Peter!" I shouted turning quickly, but saw nothing but dark shadows and glowing green. I felt somthing sharp grab my leg and drop me on my back. Then I felt something pulling me along, yanking my leg out of it's socket. I held on to my dagger and stabbed blindly at whatever it was.

Quickly limping back to where I last saw Peter, I attacked any wolf that got in my way. Making my way quickly over to him and helping him I pulled him back into the cave and held him by the middle sitting with him on the cave floor.

I held my breath and waited for the wolves to leave. I didn't see anything else, so I dragged the unconcious Peter to the back of the cave.

I was able to start a fire with the dried twigs that could be salvaged. Finally having some light in the cave, I was able to exam Peter's wounds more. He had cuts all over his face, hands. His torso was scratch up and his honey-colored hair was now full of leaves, dirt, and mud. Not to mention blood.

I took the bag that I had be carrying with me out of my cloak and began to spill the continates.

Bandages, slabe, food, water, and some other medical utensils.

I quickly took the water and found a rag in the sac and treated to his scratches. I finished and had his hands bandeged and put slabe on his cuts. Now I had to bandange his torso.

Carefully, I took my dagger and cut a straight line down his torso, allowing me to take it off.

I set it on the floor besides me and went to work, washing the cuts and bandaging them. After I bandged the cuts, I dug around in the sac and found an extra shirt. It was to large for Deliah and I, but we kept in the pack for cold nights.

I laid it carefully over his shoulders and then I started to bandage my leg. I sighed looking at the rain pouring down, Peter unconciuse, and then at the fire which was casting creepy shadows on the cave wall.

I only wondered how Deliah and Edmund were doing, before I decided to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Deliah<strong>

I was waiting for my sister and King Peter to get back with the firewood, when King Edmund thought it would be a good idea to wonder through my sac.

"What is this?" He asked, holding up a small egg-like object on a string.

"Careful!" I shouted grabbing for it.

"I thought you weren't the jewerly type." He mocked his brothers words with a smirk, holding th necklace-like item out of my reach.

"It's a weapon." I said grabbing for it.

He chuckled, "What? Dust?"

"Fairy Dust." I said grabbing for it again. "It turns the most fearsome of advitaries, into a form that is easily squashed." I said grabbing for it again.

"Then why didn't you use it on my brother and I?" He asked, putting the item into his torso.

"Because your not worth it." I said grabbing my sac and walking to the mouth of the cave. I looked out over the mountains. "I'm saving it for somone special."

"The Queen." He said joining me. "You got a lot of anger there don't you, Lilah."

I nodded. "You know the charges on her poster are lies. My sister and I only ran away because we refused to marry. Didn't stop her from sending her wolves after my sister and I nurmerous of times."

"What happened?" Edmund asked as I walked out onto the mountain range.

"Well," I said looking over the cliff into a little wolf camp. "not everyone or everything is a souless royal." I saw two wolves and thier cubs come out. "That wolf down there took pity on us and let us go, when he found us. Telling the others some lie. He was exiled and so, he went to start a family." I sighed. "We've been hiding in the forest ever since. Trying to mass enough fortune to leave this place. Escape to another kingdom, that doesn't even know our name. Somewhere isolated where we can never be hurt."

He looked taken back, "Sounds lonely."

"Not lonelier than arranged marraige." I corrected.

"At least I don't pray on the inocint." Edmund said, folding his arms.

"Up until now, we've only ever stolen from the Queen." I corrected quickly. "I thought your carraige was one of hers. No one else uses that road." I said as I walked toward a forest area.

He tried to defend himself. "We took the senic route."

"Well lucy for me." I called over my shoulder. "Look," I said turning around and stopping in front of him. "all I'm doing, _Charming_ is what it takes to survive. She wants us dead!" I started walking into the forest.

"So," He said coming up to my side. "what did you and your sister do inccur that much wrath?"

"She blames us for ruining her kingom." I sighed.

"Did you?" He asked as I came to a stopping point.

"Yes." Was my only answer. I continued walking and heard him sigh behind me.

Where's Alexandra? I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Alexandra<strong>

I felt something tickle my face as I rolled over on the cave floor. My nose twitched when a blast of hot air hit it. My eyes slowly peeked open and I came face to face with a jumble of honey-blonde hair and fair skin, which all belonged to those of King Peter.

I quickly scrambled out of his reach, quickly stopped when I realized my leg was still badly injured. I winced as I let my leg down.

Peter moved a little, then he sat up.

"What happened?" He asked groggily.

"We were attack by a pack of wolves. You've been out since last night." I said stoking the fire. He tired to get up, but winced and sat down. "I wouldn't get up if I were you." I said again. "You were injured pretty badly."

I saw hime stare at me. I gave him a questioning look. "Your bleeding." He said.

I looked down at my and saw that it was bleeding through the bandage. "Oh." I said looking down at it, while I rumaged through my bag to find bandages. I threw out a black bag and and kept searching.

"What's this?" Peter asked as he picked up a small egg like object. I looked over toward him and then quickly back

"Fairy Dust." He opened it and was about to empty it out. "Careful!" I shouted, limping over to him and grabbing it. "It's a weapon." He was about to say something, but I gave him a look and he didn't say anything else.

"Come on, we'd better head out if we wanna find Edmund and Deliah." I said getting up and limping to the edge of the cave.

"You can't walk like that." He said coming up to me. He put his arm around my waist and I leaned against his shoulder. I felt him smile down at me and I hoped my hair hid my face enough so that he couldn't see I was blushing.

* * *

><p>We walked for awhile and came to a stop by a river gaureded by some bushes. Something rustled behind us and we quickly turned, afraid of what we were going to see. Two people came out, Deliah and Edmund.<p>

I sighed in relief and limped over to Deliah to give her a hug.

"Where have you two been?" She asked.

"We got caught in the rain and we couldn't get back." Peter answered for me.

Deliah looked toward the rushing stream and stepped behind the bushes.

"May I?" She asked Edmund and Peter. They nodded and we stepped through the bushes onto rocks and made our way to the stream. Deliah and I leant down and scoped some water to drink.

Peter and Edmund knelt down next to us and did the same. I say Deliah looked over toward Edmund, then back at the sac he laid down on the ground.

Next thing I knew, Edmund was in the water, Deliah had stolen something from his bag and I was struggling to chase after her. I turned and mouthed 'I'm sorry' to Peter, before he was trying to fish his brother out of the water.

"Deliah!" I shouted limp/running after her through the forest.

We ran through the forest and over tree trunks. We came to a dirt road and we stopped. Deliah pointed one way and we started to head that way, but dirt started to store up so I pointed the other way and we headed that way. The only thing in our way was four horsemen, the same I saw when I was delivering the items to the Troll Bridge, all clad in Archland armor.

"Huh." One said stopping in front of us as the other behind around. "Look who we found." I saw Deliah reached up to he neck where she usally stored her Fairy Dust, but it wasn't there. I reached for mine but I remembered I left it at the river.

The man got off the horse and we started to back, but the other three blocked our escape.

"There's nowhere to hid." He said walking up to us. "The Queen wants you heart." I didn't know if that was figurative language or real, but I didn't want to find out. The man pulled out a large knife;. "And we're not going to dissapoint her."

Next thing I knew, Deliah was thrown up against one tree and me the other. One came to my sister the other to me, the mens swords scraping the sheath as it was drawn.

"Hold her still." The man said, coming to me an draising the knife above my chest.

A heard a big _whoosh_ and a_ thud_, then the man who was about to stab me fell flat on his face with a dagger producing out his back.

I turned to see Peter and Edmund with their swords already drawn, standing at the top of a slope coming down toward us.

I was wacthing Peter and Edmund fight with the men who were holding us down. I saw the knife from the mans' back next to me and I reached down to my boot to get my own, but it wasn't there. I tried the other, nothing.

OUt of the corner of my eye I saw Deliah do the same. Deliah got up and grabbed the dagger out of the man while I was looking for one.

I saw one in a sheath, hanging off a horse. I ran to get it, but the only man who was still on a horse saw me go and get it to, setting his horse after me.

I was_ this_ close to the dagger when I felt something grab the back of my torso and lift me on my stomach on the horse.

"Ohh. No!" I said, stuggling to get freed. I yelled to get my sister and the boys' attention, which apprently worked because the next thing I knew the man fell off the horse with an arrow sticking out of his side.

I sat up and regained control of the horse and brought it to a stop. I swung off and landed hard my ingured leg, making me wince but the pain subsided.

Peter, Edmund, and Deliah came down panting. Edmund still had his sword drawn, Peter had a bow and Deliah had two sets of bows and quivers full arrows.

"Are you alright?" Peter asked letting me lean on his shoulder.

"You..." I said panting and clutching my heart. "You saved me."

"Seemed like the honerable thing to do." He said helping me limp back to Deliah and Edmund.

"Are you ready?" Edmund asked as Deliah gave me a bow and a quiver.

"Ready for what?" Deliah asked, slinging the bow and quiver of her own, over her back.

Peter looked over to them. "Our jewels."

Deliah sighed. "Right, you've got a sister and a wedding to give them and get them to."

"Ok, the trolls I sold them to are just on the next ridge. But, we need to be careful." I said, rumaging through the sac to find my Fairy Dust, walking straight with the others following.

"What, of trolls?" Edmund asked, sheathing his sword.

"You've clearly never met one." I said back to him as I found my Fairy Dust and put it around my neck.

"Aren't they just little people?" Deliah asked bringing the horse with us.

I chuckled. "Your thinking of dwarves, show a little respect. They'll cut your hand off sooner than they shake it."

She sighed. "Well let's get this over with."

"Yes," Edmund said. "we've got places to be."

"You have your life of solotude to find." Peter said while we set off walking.

"And you have a ring-less sister to find." I said grabbing the horse reins.

* * *

><p><strong>For all of you who are wondering how to pronouce Deliah's name it is; (Dee-lee-ahh)<br>I hope you guys have a Merry Christmas also.  
>BYE!<br>And chapter 5 with be up soon. Maybe tommorow.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Two Theives, Two Kings, One Love**

**Chapter 4**

As we walked thorugh the forest many crows were cawing out to each other through the trees.

"Wow," Emdund said looking around. "There is a lot of crows in the forest here."

"My father said that when that many crows caw, death is near and in the air." I said from horsetop. I was allowed to ride on the horse since my leg was hurt.

We came up to the entrance of the Troll Bridge. "I just hope I'm wrong." I said as I stopped the horse.

Peter helped me off the horse and grabbed the pac I was carrying in my lap. Before we entered, I turned the horse around and slapped its butt.

"Hyah!" I shouted as it neighed and ran off. The three of them gave me a strange look. "Trolls don't like horses." I simply said. I sighed deeply. "We walk from here. Follow me," I said turning to them. "and_ keep__ quiet_." We walked toward the entrance, which was an arch of stone.

* * *

><p>Leaves rustled as we walked over the bridge. I had the 200 hundred coins the trolls had given me for payment. I walked to the side of the bridge.<p>

"Where are they?" Deliah asked.

I chuckled quietly. "Oh, they're here." I said clinking the coins down on the side.

The wind whistled as we waited. I heard growling as one troll jumped over the side farthest away from everyone else. Pretty soon, we were surronded by them.

Peter, Edmund, and Deliah got an uneasy look on there faces.

"It's alright," I said putting my hands up. "I know them."

"Why are you here?" The leader growled. "I thought we were done."

I shrugged. "I wanna make another trade."

"I'm not talking in front of them." He said pointing to my sister and friends. "Who are they?"

"No, there with me." I said brushing it off.

Oh, with you. That makes it all fine." The troll mocked.

"Look," I said getting agitated. "They're are no one. Look, I wanna by back the jewles I sold you."

"Who are they!" The leader shouted.

"I said don't worry about it! Look.." I said walking in front of my cowering friends. "I'll give you back all your money, you _just_ give me the ring. You can keep everything else." I reasoned.

The leader thought about it for a moment and nodded to the one who gaurded my friends. The troll pulled out the brown bag and started to hand it over.

"Thank you," Peter said "we appreciate your coroporation." Peter started to reach for the bag.

"He's to eager." The leader said quickly, and the troll jerked the bag away. "It's a set up?"

"It is not!" I shouted at him.

The leader got angry. "Thier royals, ehh!" The leader shouted. The leader let out an angry shout and grabbed me by the arm, putting a sword up to my neck.

"Let her go!" Peter shouted drawing his sword, but to have it knocked out of his hands by a troll. Edmund drew his sword and Deliah drew and arrow, but they were each knocked out of thier hands.

"No, look. You can trust me. You can trust me. If I wanted to set you up, I would have done so by now." I said trying to convince them.

"The time for dealing is done." The leader whispered deeply in my ear. "Search him."

The patted down Peter. Couldn't find anything.

Deliah. Couldn't find anything.

Edmund... oh no.

They found the little egg shaped bottle full of Fairy Dust, but, thankfully, they threw it on the ground.

Them slammed Edmund, Peter, Deliah, and I into the side of the bridge. I groaned in pain as the brick made contact with my stomach.

One of the trolls searched Edmund's cloak and found the 'wanted' poster. The other trolls laughed evily.

"Alexandra and Deliah Holt." The leader said chuckling at the poster. "Quite a reward. Take them."

Peter and Edmund unleashed thier swords and started slashing at the trolls trying to take us.

"Go." Edmund shouted. "We're right behind you" He said pushing Deliah and I.

Delaih and I nodded and ran for the opening, Deliah grabbing her Fairy Dust before leaving.

* * *

><p>"Follow us!" I shouted, running in front of my sister through the forest. "They don't know the forest as well as us."<p>

Deliah and I stopped to look behind us to see if they were behind us.

They weren't.

Peter was being held down by a troll, wrestling for his sword and Edmund was cornored by a lot of trolls, backing him up against the edge of the bridge.

I looked back into the forest, then back at the boys. I looked at the brown bag in my hand then back at Deliah.

She nodded her. I sighed, shoved the brown bag into the belt between my torso and ran back to the bridge.

I ran up and pinched some Fairy Dust, spraying it on a troll. It growled and then with a flash if blue light it was a small cocroach, stuggling to get off its back.

The trolls holding Edmund came at Deliah and the ones with Peter came at me.

I hurridly sprinkled dust in my hand and trew it at one and then I did the same to the other.

"You.." Peter panted. "You saved me."

"Seemed like the honorable thing to do." I repeted with a chuckle.

I saw Deliah take off her empty bottle of Fairy Dust.

"I thought you were saving it for someone special." Edmund said looking at Deliah.

Deliah sighed. "I'll find something else."

"Thank you." Peter and Edmund both said.

"Anyway," I said putting the brown sac and the rest of the dropped items in the bag. "how could I let Prince Charming die?"

"I told you I have a name." Peter said tying the sac and putting it around his shoulder. "It's Peter. " He pointed to Edmund. "And this is my brother Edmund."

"Nice to meet you Peter. Edmund." I said nodding toward the both of them. I saw Deliah and Edmund catch each others eyes and stare at each other. I elbowed Peter and make him look toward the two. I cleared my throat.

"We better get going, there might be more of them coming." I said walking back the way we came.

* * *

><p>We arrived at the mouth of a cave at nightfall. We couldn't walk any farther because it was to dark.<p>

Edmund and Deliah got the firewood this time while Peter and I made the pit.

Edmund and Deliah came back with large twigs and a small rabbit. We fried it up and ate it, Deliah was soon asleep then Edmund. Peter and I stayed up.

"So what made you and Deliah run away?" Peter asked quietly as he chewed at the end of a rabbit leg.

"I was to be married to someone I hated." His face grew in shock. "My sister thought I would leave her forever, and that's when we decided to run."

"What was the man's name that you were marrying?" Peter asked getting closer to me.

I sighed. "Arnoald." Was the only word I said when a scream broke thorugh the cave. I looked over to see Deliah with tears streaming down her face.

I scooted over to her and held in my arms. One hand around her back and the other on her hed, rocking her back and forth.

"What's wrong?" Edmund asked with a worried look. "What can we do?"

"Nothing, let me handle it." I said thinking of the song my mother sang to her when she was born to stop her from crying.

_Deep in the meadow,_

_Under the willow,_

_A bed of grass,_

_A soft green pillow_

I sang to her while rocking her to sleep and making her stop crying. I saw her eyes start to close and the shuddering of her body from crying started to stop. I sung more of the song that our mother sang.

As I sung the last line, Deliah finally went to sleep. I laid her down on the ground and went back over to Edmund and Peter. They started at me incredulously.

"Why does that song calm her down?" Edmund asked.

"It was the song my mother sang when Deliah was born, to calm her down." I told Edmund who went back over to Deliah to lay down.

"You have an amazing voice." Peter said as I made my makeshift bed.

I blushed hoping that it was dark enough so he couldn't see.

"Thanks." I said as I regained my facial features and tried to make the redness in my cheeks would go down. "Oh!" I said looking at his face which had left over rabbit bites on his face. "Come here, you have left over food that somehow magicaly got on your face." I said, chuckling silently.

He came close to me so I could see his face better. I took a rag and started to wipe off his face off.

"So why do you think Deliah was screaming like that?" He asked.

I answered with a sigh. "She was dreaming about how Mom died." He nodded in understandment as I got the last part of rabbit of his face. "There." I said setting the rag down beside me. When I turned back I noticed how close our faces were.

He started to make a sentence out of his lips, but nothing came out.

The next thing that happened was a complete blur.

His hand lifted up to my hair and it rested on my neck. He started pulling me closer and I didn't pull back. His lips were full and very close.

His lips then crashed into mine and the rest was history.

I quickly pulled away and pushed him back.

"What are you doing?" I shouted quietly. He stuttered an apology and went back to his spot at the other side of the cave.

I rolled over on my side and tried to go to sleep, but I couldn't. As much as I didn't want Peter's lips on mine, it just didn't feel right.

But what didn't make since at all, was, I was actually wanting him to kiss me badly.

I sighed, being a teen is _so_ conusing!


	6. Chapter 6

**Two Thieves, Two Kings, One Love**

**Chapter 6**

We were all up and moving by dawn, going to the Narnian border. I was up in the front with Edmund and Deliah was in the back with Peter. After that incounter with Peter last night, I really didn't want to talk to him.

We arrived at tehe border of Narnia.

As we stopped I looked back at Peter and chuckled nervously, he did the same thing.

"Uh," He started coming over to me. "You're probaly going to want this back." He said taking a black bag out of his torso and handing it to me.

It was the gold from the Troll Bridge. "Right, the gold. Thank you." I said strapping the bag onto my belt. I then took out something under my arm, the brown bag. "And your sister can't get married without this."

He smiled, opening it and taking out the ring. He held it up. "I know, not your style."

"Only one way to find out." I said taking the ring and putting it on my ring finger. I examined it. It did look pretty good on my finger and I saw Peter look at me with shock. I snapped back to realty. "Yea, you're right. Not me at all." I said taking off the ring. "Your sister will love it."

He chuckled nervously and put the ring back in the bag. "You know, if you need more. You can have the rest. I only require the ring."

"Oh, no!. No. I'm fine." I said quickly.

My sister cut in. "We both got what we wanted."

"Yea, and good luck with your quest." Edmund said coming over to us. "And if you need anything..."

"You'll find us?" Deliah asked.

"Always." Peter said.

I turned to him. "I almost belevie that."

I sighed and gathered up my sac. "Well good by Alex and Liah." Edmund said.

"Good-bye Prince Charmings." I said mockingly.

"I told you we have names." Peter said laughing.

"Na." I said giggling. "You call me nicknames and I'll call you nicknames. And, besides. I still like Charming better."

I chuckled one last time at them and my sister and I started walking away. I could fill the boy's eyes on the back of our heads. We stopped and turned around to face them, but they were already walking away.

I saw Deliah look at the back of Edmund's head with dissapontment. "Come on Liah." I said taking her arm and dragging her away from the spot.

"Don't you start." She said giggling.

Maybe they don't like us. I thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so here is Ch.7. There will be more romance to come and Alexandra and Deliah will be in Narnia sooner then you think.**

**I haven't done this because I keep forgetting. So here it goes.**

**Disclamer: I do not own Narnia or the characters. All I own is Deliah and Alexandra. Everything else belongs to C.S. Lewis.**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Three Months Later<strong>

It's been three months since my sister and I's run in with the Kings of Narnia. I missed those cooky Prince Charmings, as I used to call them.

My sister and I loved up for two months with enough food and gold. Up until now that is.

We were in Narnia, stratigzing a raid on the bakers place. My sister would jump off the roof and create some distraction, getting everyone out of the shop and all eyes on Deliah. While I would go in, steal the money and bread.

I was on one roof and Deliah was on the other. I did our special bird call and Deliah went to action. She walked out from an alley and walked past a dress shop. She then fainted and everyone who was on the streets was rushing over to help her.

I smiled at her drama skills. While everyone was out helping her, I lept from roof to roof and landed on the bakers roof. I dropped down and raid the place.

With money in my pocket and bread loaves in my pac.

"Sister!" I screamed running up to her and lifting her up. "There you are. Let's get you home where mother can take care of you." I said dragging the _unconciuos_ Deliah with me down the streets. I bumped into someone who was standing behind me.

Narnian guards.

The impact from thier armor made me drop my pac and the coins and bread fell out. One gaurd snarled at me.

"Get them!" He shouted to the others.

Deliah's eyes opened and we ran.

Around corners, dodging people, and into the forest.

I was almost to the edge of the border when something made me trip, and I fell face first into the dirt.

* * *

><p><strong>Peter Pevensie<strong>

It had been three months since my brother and I had seen the two theives we had captured in the woods. I had missed that blonde haired girl named Alexandra and her snappy sister that my brother had fallen for.

It had been a crazy day when my brother and I had come to back Cair Paravel. My sister Susan loved the ring I had given her, but then she told me that the relationship with her and Arnoald were no more.

I was glad to hear, because truley, Arnoald was a horrible man. There was no way to descirbe how he was.

A knock at y chamber door had awoken me out of thought. I turned to see my chambermaid come in and curtsy.

"Your Highness." She said in her frail old voice. "The gaurds have brought you some prisoners from the market." I nodded to her and followed her to the throne room.

I sat down by my sisters and brother, straightened my crown, and waited for the gaurds to bring in the prisoners.

"What happened?" I asked my sister Susan to my left.

"Well apparently," Susan began. "two thieves raided the bakers shop and took all the money and half the food in the shop."

"What kind of thieving scums would do that?" Edmund said to right, his brown eyes, seathing full of anger.

The doors of the throne room opened and in came the gaurds, dragging two chained up people. Or should I say girls. There hair was untidy and unkept, full of dirt and messfully tangled.

The girls were dropped to thier feet and thier hair was yanked back so we could see thier faces.

The brusied and beaten faces of Alexandra and Deliah.

"Oh," I said regaining my voice. "those thieving scums." I said turning to look at Edmund.

* * *

><p><strong>DUNN-DUN-DUNNNN! <strong>

**Thanks for reading and click the review button down there.**

**Right there. Click it. Come on, you know you wanna!**

**-CutieDoll signing off.**


	8. Chapter 8

Good morning/afternoon/evening/night to my readers! Thanks to all those who reveiwed the last chapter: **princess emma of narnia, Lady Firewing and KangaXX.**

Sorry for the couple day delay. I was spending a couple days over at my friends house and since they live in the woods, they don't have internet so I couldn't bring my laptop.

So here is Chapter 8. Woooooo!

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Two Thieves, Two Kings, One Love**

**Chapter 8**

**.**

**Peter Pevensie**

"Your Majesty," A Narnian gaurd who was holding Deliah by her hair. "these two rats here were caught stealing food and money from the bakers."

I looked to my brother and then my sisters who were looking at the bruised girls before us.

"Leave us." My brother said, holding his head high. "We will decide thier fate."

The gaurds grumbled but nodded and threw the girls down to the ground and walked back out the doors. Susan told everyone in the throne room to leave and when they did her and Lucy ran down to help Alexandra and Deliah.

"Are you okay?" Susan asked as Alexandra leaned on her for support.

Alexandra looked my way and a small smile appeared on her bloody lip. "Well, well," She said confusing my sisters. "if it isn't Prince Charming."

I laughed at Edmund and I's nickname. After three months she still remebered.

Lucy and Susan looked confused and Lucy was the one that spoke. "You four know each other?" She guessed.

I briefly recapped the story of how we all met in the woods, leaving out the part were Alexandra and I kissed.

"Well, you do seem like since people." Susan said weighing the options. "And I wouldn't want to see you and your sister in the dungeons..." She trailed off.

Edmund whispered to me and I beckoned my sisters over to the thrones.

"What should we do with them?" Lucy asked looking at Alexandra who was patting her sister on the shoulder.

Susan gave a shrug. "Well, my chambermaid just quit and I still need one. That Alexandra seems well enough to it."

"And we still need another serving maid at our meals." Lucy suggested.

We all nodded in agreement and made our way back to the girls. "Alexandra, Deliah. We have room in our castle for you to stay as servants." I said.

They nodded in agreement.

"We will have a dryad draw a bath for you." Susan said taking Alexandra's hand. "But since there is only one bathtub in the servants corridor, one of you will have to wait."

"Wait!" Deliah shouted stopping everyone. "You mean a _hot_ bath? With_ soap_?" Susan nodded and then it was an all out battle.

Alexandra pulled Delaih down to the ground and ran toward the way Susan was pointing, but Deliah grabbed Alexandra's cloak and pulled her down.

Apparently they hadn't had a proper bath in a while.

"Alexandra!" Susan shouted, forgetting her Queen like voice. "Let Deliah have the bath, you can bathe in my bathroom." Alexandra nodded and follwed Susan to her chambers while Lucy led Deliah to the servants bath.

"Women." Edmund said with a chuckle and I nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>Alexandra<strong>

I walked into Queen Susan's chambers and all I have to say was that IT WAS HUGE!

There was a queen size bed in the middle of the room with ounds of white pillows and gold hue comforter. All four posters drapes were drawn back. There was a gaint wardrobe to the right of the bed on the far wall, probably filled with dresses and shoes gallor.

To the far left of me was a balcony that was open, letting in a warm summers breeze. The room all together was to die for, it was so gorgeous.

"The bathroom is in there." Susan said pointing to a door next to the wardrobe. "When you are done, I'll have a dryad lay out a dress for you. Come down to the dinning hall once you're done."

I nodded and went into the bath chamber after Susan left. The water was already in the tub when I walked in and I saw steam arising from the water.

Putting my hand in the water, I swirled it around creating rippels in the water. It was very warm so it gave me goosebumps as I slid into the tub.

I felt so good to be clean, I thought as I climbed out of the tub and wrapped a towel around me and made my way back into Susan's chamber where a beatuiful turquose dress that looked like it fell down to the floor on me.

A knock sounded at the door and a dryad with a green skin tone came into help me with the dress. I went behind a changing screen and let the plant put me into my corset.

I gasped as she tightened the strings to my corset. The dryad must have noticed.

"Sorry milady," The dryad said with an airy voice. "but the Narnian ladies must all have tight strings on thier corsets."

"Well the Narnian ladies must've learned not to breath." I argued back.

The dryad lady gave me a look and went on the otherside of the screen to get the dress. I quickly lossened the strings to my standered before she came back.

She slipped the dress over my head and tied the strongs on the back.

The dress, was like I said turquose, with a gold leave embordory at the neck, wrist, and bottom hem. The dryad then brushed out my hair and put it in a braid that fell onto my shoulder and ended at my abdomen. The dryad then walked me out of the room and led me to the dinning hall.

Deliah was already there, seated next to King Edmund.

Suprise, surprise.

She was wearing a dark purple dress that ended at her ankels. The front had strings on her chest and it ended at her stomach. Her sleeves were ruffled and she had white cuffs at the end of her sleeves.

Her hair was curled and ended at her mid-back. The hair above her ears was pulled back and braided together by grass strands.

She looked beatuiful.

Edmund noticed too.

Food had already been set out and I took the only seat avalible next Lucy.

Lucy was an entergetic teen. She looked about thirteen. She had long brown hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing the same thing as me, except the color of her gown was red.

The food was excellent, better then forest food. There was fruits of all kinds, warm bread, and orange juice.

Susan finished before us and stood. "Now Deliah, Alexandra. After you are finished meet Lucy and I in the library so you learn etiquit, but with your table manners as I see, you won't need to learn that much." Susan then excused herself and made her way down the hall.

"Great." Deliah and I called after her.

Truthfully, I was only acting proper to please them. And to be honest, with living in the woods so much, you forget everything you have learned to be lady-like.

Deliah and I looked at each other and said at the same time. "We're dead."


	9. Chapter 9

**OKay, here is chapter 9 of my story.  
>I also, while I right each chapter of this story now, will start to tell everyone who reads my story to review a good story that I read.<strong>

**Drum-roll please!(Imagine a drumroll in you head) The story is CHOOSING GRACE! Congratulations to clmzta83!  
>This story is amazing. It has romance, adventure, humor, sadness.<br>And also, this story has been nominated for the best Narnian Romance Catagory. CHECK IT OUT!**

**ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Two Thieves, Two Kings, One Love<strong>

**Chapter 9**

I was walking through the halls of Cair Paravel, with Deliah as we made our way to the library for our princess training.

Deliah was a nervous wreak, fiddling with her dress in one hallway, or fixing her hair in another.

"Quit it!" I said as we stopped outside the library doors. I looked at the door handle and secretly wished that there would be delay so we wouldn't have to train. The door opened quickly and Lucy poked her head out of the door and ushered us inside.

Susan was inside waiting for us. When she saw Deliah and I, Susan put down the thick book she was reading and gave us one of those queenly smiles.

"Now to begin," Susan intructed as she grabbed my arms and made me hold them out and the she came behind and straightened up my posture. She did the same to Deliah. "posture is perfection. You don't want to be caught slouching."

I nodded and while she wasn't looking, I slouched quickly so I could bend my back and get the cramp out of it and quickly stood again when she turned back to me.

"Onto table manners." Susan said as Lucy led us to a table decked out in fancy china plates and cups. "Never talk with your mouth full, always wait your turn to speak, and NEVER slurp your food or drink!" Susan said with a glare in her eye as she said the last line. "Now time for walking!" Susan said clapping her hands together and pulled us over to a gaint changing screens and Lucy pulled out two birdcage dresses with heels.

"What are these, bear traps?" Delaih asked as she examined the bottom of the dresses.

Lucy rolled her eyes and crossed her aarms in the process. "Just put them on."

Man, for a twelve year old, she is bossy.

"And don't forget the shoes." Lucy said in a sing-songy voice, handing us high heels that look three inches.

I took them and gave them a look, smiling sweelty at Susan. "And what are these?" I asked holding them out. "Shoes or _weapons_?"

Susan glared at me, then pushed me behind a changing screen.

I came out a moment later, hesitently putting my foot on the ground before doing the same with the other one. Susan came forward with four books in her arms and placed one on my head. She then swept her arm out to the window, and I guess she wanted me to balance the book to the window.

The book was tilting off my head when I was halfway to the window. The door to the library opened and out of the cornor of my eye I saw Peter and Edmund walk.

"What are you doing?" A voice close to my ear said, making me quickly turn around, tripping over a lounge chair in the process and falling to the floor, but not before grabbing the velvet curtain of the window and yanking it off the wall.

In the end, I was on the with one shoe on, one shoe off with a thick curtain wrapped around me.

Footsteps echoed on the marble floor and I felt the curtain being pulled away. I looked up to see Peter, Edmund, Susan, Lucy, and Deliah looking down at me with concerned but bemused faces. Peter helped me to my feet, but held me close as I staggered a bit getting up.

I winced at the pain to my ankle.

"I think I twisted my ankle." I said as Edmund picked up the fallen chair and let me sit down on it. Susan examined my foot and nodded her head. She turned to Lucy who unlatched what looked like a small perfume bottle filled with clear liquid.

"This will help." Lucy said walking over to me and holding the bottle up to my mouth. I tilted my head back and let her drop the liquid in my mouth.

It tasted amazing while my pain was subsiding. I looked down at my ankle, but it still looked swollen. I looked back at Lucy with a questioning look.

"In non serious cases it only makes the pain subside, but it doesn't heal completly." Lucy explained as she reattached her cordial. "We need to get you to the infirmery so the healer can bandage it."

Peter sighed and put an arm around my neck while hooking the other under my knees. He then lifted me up off the couch so quickly, I had to hold on to his neck to get from rocking off.

It looked a tad weird with me wearing a gaint dress and him carrying me. Not to mention he's a king and I'm a chambermaid.

"Peter." Susan called to Peter who was halfway to the door. "At least let her change." Peter nodded and gently put me on the floor so Delaih, Susan and Lucy could help me change.

Once I was changed, Peter lifted me up again and carried me to the infirmory.

* * *

><p>"So when will your ankle heal, Alex?" Edmund asked, using the nickname he made-up.<p>

I looked up from the half filled bowl of soup to answer Edmund's question, "The centaur nurse said in a couple of weeks it should be healed." Everyone nodded and continued eating.

After supper, I was walking, or should I say limping, back to my room when a noise beside me made me stop. I turned to the source of the noise and found myself face to face with the library doors.

Hesitently, I raised my hand to the door handle and turned the knob and opened the door. I walked in as quietly as I could and I looked around to see what made the noise.

A good size large book was lieing there on the floor. I looked around the room to see if there was anyone in the room that would have pulled out the book, but there was no one.

Walking over to the book, I bent down and examined the cover. It looked tattered, like it been through plenty of wars. It was a dirt brown with parts of the cover peeling off. Two jewels were placed on either side of the book. One was ruby and the other looked like a diamond.

I realized that the ruby jem was my birthstone and the other one represented Deliah's birthstone; a diamond.

July and September.

Carefully, not to damage anything on the cover, I picked up the book and held it in my arms. I tired to open it, but it was somehow locked by an invisible lock.

Footsteps went past the library and I quickly turned to see Peter opening the doors. I shoved the thick book behind my back and put on a smile.

"What are you doing here?" Peter questioned as he lay eyes on me. "Everyone should be in bed."

"I-I-," I stuttered out. "I heard a noise in hear and I came to investigate, but the window was just open." Peter nodded and walked past me to shut the window that I had just noticed was open and turned back to me, but I was already gone.

* * *

><p><strong>OKay, that is the ending to Chapter 9. There will be more involving the book and there will be more characters added.<strong>

**And also, the window thing. It wasn't just open for an excuse...**

**Think on that.**


End file.
